Dez Formas de Visitar o Paraíso
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "Respirei fundo e tentei me concentrar nos rostos despreocupados dos três, como se nada no mundo importasse se não o momento. Era esse o tipo de pessoa que eu lia nos meus livros e queria ser, ou pelo menos conhecer. Fechei os olhos e tentei esconder o pânico que levava meu coração a disparar em batidas..."


Naruto não me pertence, nem sei de quem ele é u.u

**.**

**Dez Formas de Visitar o Paraíso**

**.**

Lição 1#

** Mate as Aulas de Artesanato**

Era um dia como qualquer outro.

Levantei as seis horas em ponto e me aprontei pra ir a escola, como sempre faço, desci e tomei café com minha família metódica, e como sempre, papai lia o jornal enquanto comia duas torradas e meu primo comia em silencio seus bolinhos com chá e eu, bom, eu acho que fazia quase o mesmo. Desde que mamãe morrera as coisas não tem sido muito diferentes, sempre as mesmas pessoas, fazendo as mesmas coisas e falando do mesmo jeito. Eu já devia estar acostumada, mas lá no fundo, sabia que aquilo estava me enlouquecendo. Também o que eu poderia fazer? Fugir de casa, e deixar a única família que me resta? E ir pra onde? Não conheço mais ninguém, e os poucos "amigos" que tenho mal os visito, se é que são mesmo meus amigos. Então o que eu devia fazer?

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos pela voz de meu primo e quase irmão - por consideração - Neji que me chamava para a escola, eram seis e trinta e dois, horário exato a qual sempre saíamos para chegar cinco minutos mais adiantados ao sinal. Me levantei largando o que estava comendo no prato, o que era mesmo? Bolo de chocolate? Não importa. Dei um beijo e desejei um bom trabalho a meu pai antes de sair seguindo Neji para o lado de fora da casa onde Sai, nosso motorista, já aguardava segurando a porta do carro aberta. E o pior era que Sai era ainda mais sem graça do que minha família inteira. Isso era deprimente, mas por que eu estava triste só agora? Vivo assim há anos, e por que tô me sentindo mal só hoje? Sacudi a cabeça de novo para espantar os devaneios, as vezes eu penso demais, nem reparo quanto tempo fiquei dentro da minha própria cabeça. E foi quando eu ia entrar no carro que lembrei.

_Oh Neji, esqueci meu trabalho de história. - Meu primo não pareceu feliz com a noticia e rolou os olhos impaciente, odiava perder horário.

_Então vai pegar rápido. Já estamos atrasados. - Por algum motivo eu sai sorrindo, claro que ninguém viu meu sorriso enquanto eu entrava de novo em casa e subia um andar em direção ao meu quarto. Passei pela porta fechada do quarto de minha irmã, a qual já fazia dois meses que estava em uma escola de moças em Londres, sinto falta de Hanabi por aqui.

Cheguei no quarto perfeitamente arrumado onde a empregada já realizava sua faxina matinal. Andrea arregalou os olhos ao me ver enquanto cantarolava uma música familiar, assustada pela minha presença, os empregados eram assim, andavam por toda a casa como fantasmas. Não falavam, não viam nem questionavam nada. Apenas faziam seus serviços em silêncio e da forma mais discreta possível, tanto que muitas vezes eu me esqueço de que tem cerca de quinze pessoas naquela casa ao mesmo tempo que eu, e mesmo assim, eu sou a coisa mais barulhenta por aqui.

_Senhorita Hyuuga...

_Não se preocupe, só vim pegar um trabalho que esqueci. - Interrompi a empregada antes que ela começasse um discurso desnecessário, era sempre assim. Como eu disse, eles eram como fantasmas, não deviam ser vistos. Nunca entendi por quê.

Ignorei Andrea que observava cada passo meu pelo quarto e fui até a mesa de escritório no canto leste do quarto ao lado da janela e comecei a vasculhar as folhas ali em cima. Tinha quase certeza de ter deixado o trabalho ali, mas então por que não o estava encontrando? Droga. Neji vai brigar comigo se eu me atrasar mais. Definitivamente não estava na mesa de escritório! Olhei em volta e fui até a escrivaninha ao lado da cama onde também haviam algumas folhas, talvez eu tivesse deixado ali para justamente não esquecer. Bingo! Estava ali. Irônico eu esquecê-lo justo no lugar onde coloquei para evitar que isso acontecesse.

Ouvi a buzina do carro do lado de fora da casa. Infelizmente meu primo não tinha tempo pra ironias e aparentemente já estava impaciente. Peguei o trabalho e sai as pressas descendo as escadas como um raio. Passei pela sala de jantar e vi que papai já não estava mais lá, menos mal, e corri para a saída onde Neji tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos enquanto batia os dedos impacientemente no banco do carro me encarando feio. Tentei ignorar seus sermões sobre como eu sou lerda e o quanto é importante sermos pontuais até Sai estacionar o carro em frente a colossal entrada do Colégio Sumãto Yoouken. Uma construção gigantesca que me fazia lembrar da faculdade de Harvard com seus gigantescos prédios, quase uma cidade para estudantes. O Colégio SY era formado por três edifícios principais e dois primários. O maior edifício que ficava bem a frente da entrada era conhecido como Hitotsu - ou um em japonês. Eram formados por tijolos escuros e grandes janelas de vidro com detalhes grossos como um castelo a estilo medieval, no Hitotsu ficavam a diretoria e o corpo de professores no quarto andar, o gigantesco refeitório no segundo e a biblioteca no terceiro, fora a recepção da escola e os jardins laterais localizados no primeiro andar. A direita ficava o segundo edifício conhecido como Futatsu - dois em japonês. Lá ficavam as salas de português e literatura japonesa no primeiro andar, geografia e historia no segundo, e nos dois últimos os laboratórios de química e biologia. À esquerda do Hitotsu, estava o Mittsu - três em japonês - onde ficavam no primeiro andar as salas de língua estrangeira: inglês, espanhol e francês. No segundo estavam as salas de matemática, artes no terceiro e o laboratório de computação no último.

E como se não bastasse, a leste do Mittsu ficava o grande auditório da SY que tinha uma entrada separada para dias de baile escolares ou formaturas, ou qualquer outro evento importante da escola. E logo atrás do auditório ficava ainda um quinto edifício, de apenas dois andares conhecido como o paraíso dos estudantes, era a única parte da escola totalmente dedicada aos alunos, lá haviam salas de jogos e salas de leitura. Um grande espaço pata conversas durante os intervalos, e ainda era onde ficavam os vestiários das aulas de educação física, onde alguns alunos escondiam desde de bebidas a chocolate e outras porcarias. Eu claro nunca fiz nada disso, na verdade eu pouco visitava o quinto edifício. Isso por que eu estava inscrita e praticamente em todas as atividades extra curriculares da escola, isso por que meu pai acha que vai me ajudar a ter um amplo conhecimento de tudo um pouco. Não que eu não goste de participar do clube de canto ou das oficinas de artesanato, só que se não fosse por meu pai e Neji, eu não estaria lá.

Fiquei tanto tempo presa nos meus pensamentos que só fui perceber que ainda estava parada em frente a entrada da escola quando ouvi o som metálico do portão principal se fechando. Imediatamente meu coração disparou enquanto eu corria segurando nas barras de ferro procurando por Neji ou alguém que pudesse me ajudar. Não havia ninguém mais nos jardins. Droga! Se eu matasse aula, mesmo que sem querer, estaria morta quando chegasse em casa.

Foi ai que vi um borrão rosa na minha direção e depois só me senti ser jogada com força contra o chão. Gemi dolorida enquanto tentava recuperar os sentidos, e principalmente tentava entender o que diabos acontecera! Quando finalmente minha visão focalizou-se de novo, percebi uma mão pequena e delicada estendida a mim, e mais a frente o borrão rosa choque que me acertara. Era uma garota, muito bonita alias, era usava as mesmas roupas que eu, uma blusa social branca de mangas três quartos com uma gravata azul marinho simplesmente pendurada ao redor do pescoço e a saia rodada também azul com uma pequena faixa dourada perto da barra, o uniforme da Sumãto Yoouken. Obviamente era uma aluna, mesmo que eu não a reconhecesse. Aceitei sua mão e ela me puxou quase que instantaneamente para cima com um puxão, não parecia mas aquela garota era forte.

_Desculpe pelo tombo. Foi culpa minha. Estava apressada e não vi você. - Ela sorriu educada revelando um sorriso simpático, sua pele era quase do mesmo tom branco da minha, os cabelos eram curtos na altura dos ombros e da estranha coloração rosa, mas não ficava feio, na verdade destacava com seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

_Tudo bem. - Tentei parecer calma, apesar de ainda estar em pânico por estar presa do lado de fora da escola.

_Também está atrasada hun, vem comigo? - Não entendi bem o que ela queria dizer. Que eu saiba não havia outro modo que entrar na escola sem ser pelo portão principal e a entrada lateral pelo auditório. E ambos se fecharam as sete em ponto. Mas ponderando que eu não tinha muita opção aceitei a mão da garota estranha e ela correu comigo me levando até a parte lateral da escola a muitos metros do edifício Mittsu, só que do lado de fora.

Foi ai que eu notei algo que jamais havia reparado. Os muros da SY não eram assim tão altos e as grades de ferro formavam praticamente uma escada, chegava a ser estúpido a insensatez da escola perante isso, mas vendo que a garota ia escalar o muro, eu não tinha muito do que reclamar aqui. A dos cabelos róseos subiu com a rapidez de um gato, o que me fez suspeitar a freqüência com que ela fazia isso, e quando estava lá em cima colocou um pé dentro outro fora ficando sentada de lado no muro e olhou pra mim esticando a mão.

_Vai vir ou vai ficar ai olhando? - Pisquei assustada sem saber o que fazer. - Anda, não temos muito tempo. - A garota sacudiu a mãos impaciente e eu a peguei.

E de novo com uma força sobrenatural a garota me puxou praticamente sozinha para cima, eu mal pude me firmar na grande para subir enquanto ela me puxava com os braços enquanto se segurava travando os pés um de cada lado para que nenhum de nos caísse. Quando terminei de escalar, a garota me soltou e pulou para baixo aterrissando perfeitamente na grama e em seguida olhou pra cima.

_Vamos! - Eu devia ser uma terrível covarde mesmo.

Fechei os olhos com medo e saltei para o chão, era difícil cair de uma maneira segura considerando a minha estupidez em fechar os olhos, que medrosa! E eu só não me esborrachei de cara no chão por que a garota ainda tentou me amparar, e eu por idiotice própria acabei por derrubar nós duas no chão. Senti meus joelhos arderem por ter ralado no chão e já estava preparada para ouvir um sermão da rosada, afinal, ela só tentara me ajudar e eu só por ser a medrosa assustada que sou a fiz cair no chão e provavelmente se sujar toda também.

Mas bem diferente do que eu esperava, eu ouvi o som de uma risada. Não só isso, mas a garota estava gargalhando. Tomei coragem de abrir os olhos a tempo de vê-la sentada de joelho na grama de frente pra mim em meio a um ataque de riso. Certo. Talvez não fosse o cabelo a única coisa esquisita naquela menina afinal.

_Isso foi divertido. - Ela disse finalmente recuperando o fôlego. Eu devia estar fazendo uma careta bem engraçada já que ao olhar pra mim ela segurou uma nova risada e me ajudou a me levantar. Estávamos sujas de grama e terra, mas ao contrário de mim, a rosada não parecia dar a menor importância a isso. - Tenho que ir, aproposito qual é o seu nome?

_Hinata... Hyuuga. - Já me preparei para uma cara de choque e espanto e em seguida as desculpas e paparicos que todos faziam ao ouvir meu nome, afinal os Hyuuga eram conhecidos e famosos em todo o Japão, chegava a ser irritante a maneira falsa como me tratavam após ouvir meu nome.

Mas de novo, contra todas as minhas expectativas, a garota não alterou sua expressão nem por um segundo.

_Muito prazer Hinata-san! Meu nome é Sakura Haruno! - Ela acenou e saiu correndo em direção ao edifício Mittsu enquanto gritava já longe. - Estou atrasada para a matemática! Sensei Kurenai vai me rasgar ao meio! - Não sei por que mas eu estava sorrindo. Na verdade fiquei sorrindo como uma idiota enquanto Sakura sumia da minha vista rumo ao Mittsu. Nunca conheci alguém tão estranha e espontânea na vida, e melhor alguém que não ligava para quem eu era, ou melhor, para quem era meu pai. Pela primeira vez conheci uma pessoa sincera, e tudo que Sakura Haruno parecia ter de sincera também tinha de estranha. E enquanto eu ia em direção ao edifício Futatsu para minha aula de história - com meu professor favorito: Hatake Kakashi - fiquei pensando em como nunca tinha visto Sakura pela escola, quer dizer, era tinha cabelo rosa, não devia passar despercebida em lugar nenhum. Era quase como se eu tivesse dentro de um tipo de globo de vidro, como se só estivesse vendo o mundo através de um espelho, e de repente, por um breve momento eu sai. Talvez eu estivesse me tornando aquilo que mais morria de medo de virar: um zumbi da minha família.

Kakashi não me repreendeu por chegar atrasada, isso por que ele chegou _junto _comigo em sala. Nunca fiquei tão feliz com um dos costumeiros atrasos de meu professor como naquela manhã.

O restante do dia passou monotonamente bem, quer dizer, normal pelo menos. Tentei ver se encontrava Sakura em algum lugar da escola, afinal, ela era aluna então tinha que estar ali, mas eu mal tinha dois minutos para um almoço antes de ser puxada por algum grupo de alunos para algum lugar, e era com eles que eu estava nesse exato momento. Karin falava como havia sido sua viajem a Madri e sobre a nova tendência de moda que estava sendo lançada por lá, todos ou pelo menos quase todos, prestavam atenção maravilhados na ruiva de olhos vermelhos - nunca entendi a obsessão de Karin com aquelas lentes vermelhas - enquanto isso, eu e Tenten tínhamos a divertida tarefa de arrancar tufos de grama do jardim leste da Mittsu. Tão entediada quanto eu era Tenten Mistashi, até então a única amiga que eu poderia dizer que realmente me conhecia, mas mesmo assim fazia séculos desde que eu e Tenten tivemos uma conversa decente, quem dirá ir a casa uma da outra.

Até então eu achava Tenten a garota mais bonita da Sumãto Yoouken, pele bronzeada na medida certa com olhos cor chocolate bem destacados pelo único item de maquiagem que ela não odiava usar: o rimel. Os cabelos eram castanho escuro e estavam presos agora num rabo de cavalo por conta do horário de educação física a qual havíamos saído a quinze minutos. Tinha um corpo que dava inveja em muitas garotas da SY por conta da sua freqüente participação em todos os esportes da escola, e não só isso, mas Tenten era a garota mais inteligente que eu conhecia. Pelo menos a morena dava mais importância ao seu cérebro do que a sua bunda, ao contrario de noventa por cento da garotas ricas e fúteis da SY.

_Então... Como vai o Neji? - Ela tentou puxar assunto largando finalmente a grama de lado.

_Bem eu acho. - Instintivamente meus olhos pararam bem onde meu primo estava com seu egocêntrico grupo seleto de amigos: Shikamaru Nara, o garoto mais brilhante que a Sumãto Yoouken já viu, o cara era tipo um Einstein japonês! Mas mesmo sendo super inteligente, era o garoto mais entediante e preguiçoso que conheci. Ao lado dele estava sua parceira em todos os momentos Ino Yamanaka, conhecida como A Flor da SY, isso por que a família dela eram os chefes da maior companhia de decoração do país, a qual aproposito, a SY sempre contratava para decorar os bailes e festas da escola. Nunca conversei de verdade com Ino, mas ao vê-la eu não tinha a menor vontade de fazê-lo. E por fim vinha Rock Lee, a única cor daquele grupo cinza. Eu gostava de Lee, quer dizer, ele me dava um pouco de medo pelo seu jeito espontâneo e incrivelmente esparrado, mas por mais incrível que fosse ele era quase que melhor amigo de meu primo, a pessoa mais monocromática que conheço.

A maravilhosa conversa de duas frases trocada com Tenten foi meu único dialogo interessante no resto do dia. Assim que o sinal bateu, corri para sala, afinal não queria chegar atrasada de jeito nenhum e assim ouvi em silêncio a explicação de Asuma sobre as leis da física. Quando finalmente o sinal final tocou, por muito pouco não dei graças e me ajoelhei de felicidades na sala, eu gostava das aulas de Asuma-sensei mas hoje estava tão desanimada com minha vida que nem a física iria me animar, ou melhor, _muito menos _a física iria me animar. Agora era hora dos grupos extra curriculares. Neji se despediu de mim com um aceno rápido enquanto eu o via entrar no carro e Sai conduzi-lo para longe da minha vista a caminho das empresas Hyuuga, onde todos os dias apos a aula, Neji ia para seu estagio na empresa sob supervisão direta de meu pai. Eu podia até ser a legitima herdeira da empresa mas meu pai, claramente parecia mais confortável sabendo que Neji era quem se preparava para assumir o título. Machismo ou não eu nem queria ser empresaria mesmo.

Observei por alguns segundos o edifício Hitotsu a minha frente antes de suspirar cansada e tomar meu rumo para Mittsu onde agora iria se reunir no terceiro andar o grupo de artesanato, hoje iríamos fazer jarros de porcelana eu acho. Droga, como alguém pode achar isso interessante? Fiquei tão focada no meu caminho para minha tarde entediante que quase não ouvi alguém chamando meu nome. Ergui a cabeça confusa, talvez fosse só minha imaginação afinal, quem se lembraria de mim? Foi ai que passando os olhos pelos jardins agora quase vazios vi uma cabeleira rosa familiar acenando pra mim. Era Sakura quem estava me chamando, ao seu lado haviam dois garotos, um bem ao lado dela com um semblante cansado e também havia um fio de irritação no seu rosto, ele tinha as mãos no bolso e não olhava pra mim, ao contrario do loiro um pouco mais a frente de Sakura que me encarava com um semblante curioso, percebi meu rosto queimar ao ver que o loiro me encarava.

Enquanto me aproximava pude notar que nenhum dos garotos usava o uniforme da SY, ou já haviam trocado suas roupas, ou não eram alunos. Tentei ignorar meu alarme interior que começara a tocar assim que vi Sakura e me aproximei do grupo. Foi quando finalmente o mais alto percebeu minha presença, ele tinha um semblante frio parecido com o de Neji, só que sem o toque de elegância, somente um pouco do "não me toque" de meu primo, seus olhos e cabelos eram negros e as roupas apesar de amassadas e um pouco sujas eram bonitas, e aparentemente de marca. Já o loiro tinha um olhar mais simpático, ele sorria ainda me observando e fiquei imaginando ele numa propaganda de creme dental, venderiam muitas pastas de dentes com aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos azuis impecáveis. E no meio do contraste de personalidades estava Sakura, poucos centímetros mais baixa do que eu ela sorria divertida esperando eu me aproximar.

_Por que não foi embora? - Estranhei a pergunta. Ela estava me observando?

_Ah tenho clube de artesanato agora, vamos fazer jaros de porcelana! - Tentei parecer animada com minha entusiasmante tarefa, mas pela cara do meu público acho que não convenci.

_Jaros de porcelana? - O loiro perguntou me encarando com uma expressão que eu não pude distinguir. Assenti tentando manter um sorriso confiante, mas a resposta do garoto destruiu o que restava da minha coragem para a vida. - Como alguém pode achar isso interessante?

Sakura riu sem graça dando uma forte cotovelada no amigo.

_Ah, esse idiota é Naruto Uzumaki e esse é Sasuke Uchiha. - Uchiha, o nome me era familiar, mas não consegui me lembrar de onde por isso resolvi deixar esse mistério para outra hora. Naruto estendeu a mão sorrindo como numa propaganda de creme dental novamente, e eu apertei enquanto Sakura também me apresentava aos dois. Já Sasuke não parecia tão entusiasmado assim, e assim como a rosada nenhum dos dois deu a menor importância ao meu sobrenome, era estranho mas eu tinha quase certeza de que estava sentindo borboletas no estomago. Sensação esquisita aproposito. - Estamos indo pra um passeio, não quer vir junto? - Me assustei com o convite.

_E-Eu? - Sakura sorriu.

_É. Com todo respeito, mas sua tarde não parece que vai ser muito interessante. - Por que ela tinha que estar tão certa?

_Aonde vão? - Eu queria de verdade aceitar, queria já estar do lado de fora da SY com pessoas que pareciam saber o significado de diversão, pessoas que claramente não existiam e sim viviam, diferente de mim que ainda podia me sentir presa dentro de um globo de vidro só vendo o mundo seguir em frente ao meu redor sem realmente participar dessas mudanças, uma vida assim não era só entediante, ela era horrível, mata você aos poucos e perto do brilhante sorriso de Naruto eu quase podia me sentir morta. Ou melhor, como um zumbi, calada, lenta e obediente as ordens. Uma boneca de porcelana antiga do tipo de colecionador fanático que tem tanto medo de perder a peça que a coloca numa prateleira bem alta, longe de tudo e de todos, claro mantém a boneca sempre impecável mas qual a graça de se existir se você não vive? Pensar nisso de repente me deixou triste, não importava pra onde eles iriam, eu queria ir. Pra qualquer lugar.

_Para o sul da cidade, conhecemos uma estrada secreta na BR que leva a um lago, definitivamente o paraíso na terra! Você vem? - Era aquela animação que eu queria ter ao falar das minhas aulas de artesanato. Droga, por que eu estou comparando um lago secreto com jaros de porcelana?

Respirei fundo e tentei me concentrar nos rostos despreocupados dos três, como se nada no mundo importasse se não o momento. Era esse o tipo de pessoa que eu lia nos meus livros e queria ser, ou pelo menos conhecer. Fechei os olhos e tentei esconder o pânico que levava meu coração a disparar em batidas.

_Sim.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Yoo! Tia Lightning aqui pela primeiríssima vez com uma fic NaruHina! Uhuuu!_

_Okay okay, parei no drama. Pra começar eu estou realmente empolgada com essa fic, nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão interessante contar uma história narrada pela Hina-chan! *-*_

_Na verdade, eu já estava querendo fazer uma fic NaruHina a bastante tempo, só que não vinha A História entendem, estava a espera de uma ideia realmente boa digna do casal, afinal também torço para que os dois fiquem juntinhos do anime/mangá! Ia ser tão onwt! hehe_

_Mas finalmente tive A Ideia e cá estou eu! Espero sinceramente que gostem desse primeiro capitulo E que acompanhem a fic!, afinal o que é de uma escritora sem suas lindíssimas e fieis leitoras? Escrevi isso com muito carinho, e atenção (erros de português me perdoem, não tenho uma Beta okay? ) e espero sinceramente que agrade a vocês! Por isso espero reviews! Criticas construtivas, e elogios (claro) serão sempre muitíssimos bem -vindos!_

_Agora, deixando de lado meu falatório matinal. _

_Espero que tenham gostado e que queriam acompanhar!_

_Com muito carinho, beijos voadores da Lightning!_

_PS: A fic já está quase toda pronta, o que quer dizer que minha frequência de posts dependera unicamente de vocês gatissimas, a cada cinco reviews tem capitulo novo! XD_

_Ja Ne!_


End file.
